The Media and Mother Nature
by vegetabeale
Summary: Whether on purpose or subconscious, Beca is always blaming her actions on something other than herself. Warning: Dangerous amounts of fluff.


**A/N: Hi guys! So, this is just a majorly fluffy oneshot I wrote, loosely based on "The Media and Mother Nature" by Olsen Court, which is a local band that a few friends of mine are a part of. R&R!**

_If the weather can cause depression _  
_If TV shows can cause aggression _  
_Then I could blame my feelings of oppression _  
_On the media and Mother Nature_

"Beca? Are you crying? What's wrong?"

Chloe moved over to the couch where her girlfriend was curled up, tears streaming down her face. The redhead wiped them away with her thumb and pulled the younger girl in for a hug.

"P-Piper is just s-so fucking oblivious! Why c-can't she see that s-she belongs with...with Alex! Not that Larry d-douchebag!"

Chloe pulled away and looked into Beca's eyes. When she saw no sign of insincerity in them, she burst out laughing. "Oh my god...you...you're crying over a television show?!"

Beca's expression hardened. "It's not a show. It's a lifestyle!" she argued.

The redhead was now doubled over in laughter. She rolled off the couch and onto the floor, gasping for air.

"What's so fucking funny?"

Chloe sat up. "You've become such a softie. My badass DJ, crying over a prison drama!"

The younger girl glared at her. "It's pouring outside," she began, "and you were at work. I was bored and unhappy. It's not my fault people make these shows cause so many feelings."

Something resembling a giggle or a squeal escaped Chloe's lips before she planted them on Beca's, who grunted at first but then smiled into the kiss.

* * *

_If animal instincts create pervs _  
_If the internet makes intelligence curve _  
_Then I could blame all my hurt _  
_On the media and Mother Nature_

Beca tried to hold in her sneeze as she peered around the doorframe into the bedroom, where Chloe was getting changed. Damn, she had a hot girlfriend. But the older girl had been working overtime these past few weeks, hoping to get a promotion at the hospital, and sex became nonexistent. Not that Beca minded, really; the redhead's personality is what she really loved.

But she missed Chloe's body. And she was getting her satisfaction where she could. The brunette wouldn't be considered a peeping tom if they lived in the same apartment, right?

Suddenly, a pink bra hit Beca square in the face.

"Beca fucking Mitchell! I can see your pupils from all the way over here!"

Peeling the undergarment away from her head, the younger girl turned as red as Chloe's hair. "I...uh..."

Chloe chuckled. "It's okay, babe. I'm pretty confident about...all this," she said, gesturing to her half-clothed body.

Beca's mind flashed back to the shower where it had all began, and her face pulled up into a smirk. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Your inner teenage boy is showing. Must be all that porn you watch," the redhead sighed.

"Hey! I do NOT watch porn!"

"Well, whatever you do on that laptop all day is killing your brain cells."

The brunette playfully shoved her girlfriend. "I swear to God, the internet has some sort of mind control on people. Not my fault I can't fight it."

* * *

_If the sun can make me hyper _  
_If the news is why I carry a sniper _  
_Then I could blame my issues right here _  
_On the media and Mother Nature_

"It's okay. I promise, you're going to be fine. We both are."

Beca and Chloe sat on their couch, curled into one another. Beca held the shivering redhead in her arms. All the lights were off and the shades were drawn.

"How can you promise that, Beca?" Chloe choked out. "There's a serial killer on the loose in Atlanta. In OUR city. We have no more chance of survival than those other people that...that died."

The brunette couldn't stand to see Chloe like this. She stood up and walked over to the hall closet, pulling something out from under a pile of old jackets. When Beca turned, the older girl's mouth dropped open. In her tiny lover's hands was a gun.

"Why the hell do you have a gun? No, wait, why didn't you tell me you had a gun?!"

"I asked Luke if I could borrow it yesterday, when I was in the studio. The news said the killer was getting closer. I just wanted a way to protect you, Chlo."

"You idiot!" Chloe yelled, before she remembered to keep her voice low. "You don't have a license. You could get yourself arrested!" she hissed.

"If it meant protecting you, it'd be worth it." Beca dropped her eyes.

The sound of a ringing phone broke the sudden silence. The redhead jumped up and sprinted to the kitchen to silence the offending device. When she came back, she had tears in her eyes. "Aubrey texted me. The police got him. He was right up the street from here...but they got him."

Beca ran over to pull Chloe into a tight embrace, and together, the couple fell to the floor in a pool of relieved tears.

* * *

_If wildlife creates irrational fears _  
_If the radio fuels my bad ideas _  
_Then I could make the fault seem to appear _  
_From the media and Mother Nature_

"Luke? What's going on?"

"Becky! Turn the radio on! AC107.7 is playing something you might like."

And then the line went dead.

The mischievious tone in the British boy's voice made Beca wary, but she dug out her portable radio from her desk drawer anyway, and turned to the station in question.

What came out of those speakers sent Beca into paralytic shock. It was music. A beautiful blend of "Titanium" and "500 Miles." It was an ingenious mix.

It was hers.

It was the first mix she completed after she met the bubbly, crystal-eyed girl who would take over her life.

When Chloe got home that night, Beca gushed all about her mix being on the radio. The redhead just beamed.

"So I'm assuming you liked my surprise?"

Beca's mouth dropped open. "That...this...this was you?! Chloe, AC107.7 is the biggest radio station in Atlanta! How in the world...?"

Chloe chuckled. "Aubrey's new boyfriend interns there at night. I may or may not have convinced him to slip the DJs some of your mixes."

Still stunned, the brunette pulled Chloe in for a hug, but the redhead pushed her away. Beca shot her an inquisitive glance.

"That's only the first half of my surprise," she squealed, pulling two plane tickets out from behind her back. "My cousin has an apartment in LA that he only uses for a month or so every year. He said we could live there, as long as he can come stay whenever he needs to." Chloe beamed at her girlfriend.

All Beca could do was stare. Just stare at this amazing human who she was lucky enough to share her life with. Deciding to break the tension with a bit of humor, she stated "Thank god, we can finally leave the east coast."

"What's so wrong with the east coast?" Chloe asked, tilting her head.

"I may or may not be afraid of the ridiculous amount of animals here..."

The older girl giggled and grabbed Beca's hand, pulling her into the bedroom to start packing.

* * *

_Maybe this is all an excuse_  
_So people don't feel like they are a recluse_  
_You just let your insecurities loose_  
_On the media and Mother Nature_

Chloe couldn't see why Beca was being so quiet. Normally during dinner, you couldn't get her to shut up, but today they ate their pasta in silence.

In fact, the brunette had been acting strange all week. She was coming home late, forgetting to put on sunscreen in the mornings (Beca was as pale as a vampire; there's no way she could handle the California heat), and jumping nervously whenever Chloe asked her about her behavior. The redhead had begun to fear the worst. Was Beca cheating on her? Was she unhappy with their relationship? Did she want to break up?

An hour after the dishes had been washed and the younger girl was watching re-runs of "Catfish," Chloe snapped.

"Jesus Christ, Beca, what's been up with you lately? And don't you dare tell me nothing, or blame it on the weather, or your music, or your stupid TV shows, because I know it's not that. Are you hooking up with some skank? Is that why you're never home on time? Do you even love me anymore?"

Beca was taken aback. She sat there stunned for a moment before bursting out laughing.

Chloe huffed, tears burning in her eyes, and the DJ quickly regained her composure. "Babe, no, it's none of that! I love you to the ends of the earth. And I know I never take responsibility for anything, but I'm definitely not blaming anything but my heart for falling in love with you. If anything, I should be the one insecure about this relationship. You could do so much better."

"Then where have you been every night?" Chloe asked, skeptical of Beca's statement.

"Shopping."

"For what?" The redhead closed her eyes, afraid to hear the answer.

"This."

When Chloe opened them, a hand flew to her mouth as she realized Beca was on one knee, a black box and a ring in her hand.


End file.
